


Together Again

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [12]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Murder, Regret, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The serial killer never felt sick from the blood he spilled, but knowing it was from the one who loved him back, it make him sick to the stomach. Could he ever be forgiven?





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> i had this wip since like...February...and i forgot it existed bc writers block...i remembered this exists and edited/finished it because i still have writers block but working on an existing work is easier than making a new one :^)

After everything that happened, could things go back to the way they used to be? The serial killer desperately wanted them to go back to normal, but knew he had done something that can’t just easily be undone.

James still remembered the feel of the sharp knife in his chest, blood staining his clothing, he looked up at Dustin from the cold hard floor, who at the time showed no remorse in his eyes, yet Dustin did regret it, unknown to James at the time. All he could focus on was the intense pain, barely listening to what Dustin had to say, eventually he could focus on nothing at all as his consciousness faded away into darkness.

Dustin remembered the way the evil witch known as Beatrix, the Coven Leader, used him against his will with her magic. He remembered how she controlled every muscle in his body, and how she hurt him until he lost consciousness.When he awoke he stared down at his beloved who was now lifeless and stained a beautiful yet sad shade of red. Tears flowed from the Serial Killer’s eyes and wouldn’t stop.

The Coven Leader watched from afar with a smug smirk on her pale face and laughed. The serial killer grabbed his bloody knife and lunged at her, but was no match for her powers. Before the Coven Leader could grab the knife out of his hands and stab him with it, a beam of light appeared. An angel swooped in and grabbed him into her arms and saved him, but still couldn’t manage to save the one he loved.

The Retributionist brought James back from the grave, with a toll on her own health. She needed to recover, after all bringing back the dead takes a lot out of someone. James’s still needed time to recover as well, coming back alive from being dead to the world and being dragged back into the world of the living takes a toll on you.

Being responsible for your loved one’s death takes a lot out of you emotionally as well, Dustin would find out.

The Serial Killer wandered into the Lookout’s house, the dried up blood stains made him feel sick for what felt like the first time ever, he had never felt sick over the blood of his victims, but knowing it was from the one who actually loved him made him sick. The house was quiet and cold, much like the weather outside, but he knew it wasn’t empty. He made his way to the bedroom, and tears started to form as he opened the door to see James alive and laying in bed.

“I’m so sorry.” He cried. “I never wanted this to happen. It wasn’t my choice.”

Before James could get a chance to respond, Dustin started sobbing. “I know you probably won’t forgive me, but I just want things to go back to the way they were.”

“It’s ok Dusty.” James said weakly in a hoarse voice. “I forgive you.”

“But I almost lost you.” Dustin grossly sobbed. “I was a fool.”

“But that’s all over now.” James tried to comfort him.

“I swear, this was a sign from the universe.” Dustin said. “This was it’s way of telling me to stop. So I will stop. From here on out, I won’t murder anymore...I’ll just...lay low and hopefully not get caught for all the shit I’ve done before.”

“I’m proud of you.” James smiled, a comforting warmth spread in Dustin.

Dustin crawled into the bed with James and covered both of them with the blankets. He cuddled James and never wanted to let him go again. He thought he would never get to feel him again. His tears stained James’s shoulder.

“It’s...alright.” James stroked Dustin’s hair.

“I’m so glad we’re together again…” Dustin mumbled. “I won’t let this happen again…”

The two of them drifted off to sleep under the covers while the cold rain poured outside.


End file.
